Centrifugal oil filters are well known and normally are used to separate particles from the oil by spinning a volume of oil at a high velocity to cause the foreign particles to be forced outwardly against the outer wall of the spinning member. Centrifugal oil filters have been used to separate soot and other very fine particles from the lube oil in engines. In this type of centrifugal oil filter, the soot cakes against the outer wall very tightly and does not have the tendency to separate from the wall and be carried downstream with the "cleaned" oil. When using centrifugal oil filters in oil systems that have other types of foreign particles, such as very fine dirt particles, metal particles, and/or other foreign particles that do not cake tightly together, it is necessary to maintain or flush away the foreign particles so that they do not get carried downstream with the "cleaned" oil. It has been known to provide a particle collection basin at the bottom of a filter to capture the foreign particles. These types of filters rely on gravity to move the foreign particles to the bottom. Many times, the foreign particles do not effectively settle to the bottom due to their size arid/or density. Consequently, some of the foreign particles may be carried downstream with the cleaned oil. It is desirable to provide a centrifugal oil filter that is compact and effective to separate foreign particles from the oil and retain them so that they do not get carried away with the "cleaned" oil.